Katrina and her expanding implants
by jamesbond3w
Summary: Katrina has experimental implants in her and is stranded on a uncharted island with no way to regulate her growing chest.


BEI stranded

(Breast Expansion Implants)

This is my first story so please go easy. It is based on a picture I say on Tumblr.

Link is here: image/136943635351

Katrina was your regular (insert the age you think she is) girl. The only problem is she is totally flat. As flat as a board, but that was soon going to change. She comes home to see a letter and finds a plane ticket and a note." We have chosen you to try out an experimental augmentation for your breasts. Please pack your things and use this ticket to fly to Europe where the procedure will be done. Any questions will be answered there." She reads. "This is great I can finally have boobs and a free trip to Europe. I better hurry." Katrina immediately packs her clothes and necessities and reaches the airport with the ticket in hand. She reaches Europe a few hours later. When she gets there a man in a suit was waiting with her name on a whiteboard. "Hi I am Katrina" "hello we have been waiting for you please follow me" Katrina follows the man to a limo and climbs in behind the suited man. A man appears on what looks like a tablet in the limo. "Hello Miss Katrina. I am Dr. Kane. I will be doing your augmentation procedure. I know you have questions so as we travel to our destination I will be answering them". "Ok so what is experimental about?" "They will continue to expand at different rates depending on the person." "What if they get too big?" "A surgeon will be with you to drain the excess. After a month your implants will stop growing or they may get regulated to you." "What do you by that?" "Some of our previous patient's implants were controlled to hormone secretion. If they were pleasuring themselves the implants would expand" "alright but what if I want to terminate the growth and stick with a certain size for the rest of my life?" "That is simple we have a remote that will release a certain signal that will fry the substance's "brain" he says making quotes signs with his hands. "Good, what if they malfunction-like if they continuously expand at any random moment and rip my chest to shreds?" "Your chest skin will be augmented as well. They will be stretched when your implants expand and no it will not hurt. We have arrived so I will meet you inside." Katrina looks out the window and sees that they had entered a hospital. They entered and Katrina was greeted by Dr. Kane himself. "Good to see you in person Katrina" now before we do the procedure my assistants will need to do some tests on you." After many tests; from blood tests to a boob check; Katrina was cleared for the procedure. "You are cleared and now we will be inserting the implants, we will wake you afterwards". Katrina wakes up in a room feeling no different than before the surgery. She looks down to see her chest was slightly bulging. A nurse walks in. "Ah you're awake, before we release you we are going to empty the implants so you understand how it will feel and to activate the implants." The nurse brings in a small tanks with two pipes tipped with needles. "You will feel a pin prick but, that will mostly be it". She places the points at Katrina's nipples and she feels her implants slowly deflate to her normal flat chest. "Alright you are done. Oh, I almost forgot, your ticket back home", she says handing her a plane ticket. Katrina holds in her happiness and leaves the hospital with a nurse to help her drain. On the way home the captain states a storm is ahead and will cause some turbulence. Katrina hears this and decides to sleep the rest of the trip.

*author's note*

Thank you for reading the next parts will go as so

The plane crashes and Katrina is stranded on an uncharted island with no one else so you have two ways to go Even numbered chapters: slow expansion-Katrina's implants will expand about a cup size every few or so days and we will see how she live with it

Odd numbered chapters :( I want to have it as chronic expansion where her breasts are expanding about every 12 hours-but she will find the drainer to help regulate it) tell me your idea please

At the end (I will state if the next chapter is an ending chapter or not) I may have two or three different endings: (again please state ideas) I haven't really gotten far with it.

Thank you for reading please review.


End file.
